gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Setup: Submarine Recon
Out of lives. Stromberg destroyed. |reward = $14.000 (Easy) (Crew Only) $28.000 (Normal) (Crew Only) $35.000 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Bogdan Problem (if all setups and prep jobs are completed) Trade price for the Stromberg on Warstock Cache & Carry. |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act II Heist Prep: Strombergs Heist Prep: Torpedo ECU |todo = Get into a Stromberg. Wait for your team to get into the Stromberg. Go to North Chumash. Destroy the convoy. ;Paleto Bay Team Go to Paleto Bay. Destroy the sea mines. Scan the wreckage. Stay close to the wreckage while scanning. ;Paleto Cove Team Go to Paleto Cove. Destroy the sea mines. Scan the submarine. Stay close to the submarine while scanning. Leave the submarine. Wait for your team to leave. ;All Deliver the Stromberg to the drop off. Wait for your team to deliver their Stromberg. }} Setup: Submarine Recon is a heist setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 2 of The Doomsday Heist. Description The crew are instructed by Lester to get into their Strombergs and start the recon mission on the submarine, but before, they have another objective to do. The crew splits into two teams: the Paleto Bay team and the Paleto Cove team. The first part for both teams is to move to North Chumash and take the sub's resupply convoy, consisting of four Brickade trucks, two Insurgent Pick-Up armed trucks and three Buzzard Attack Choppers. Once the convoy is destroyed, the crew heads to Paleto Bay while defeating enemies in Nightshark SUVs, but Lester informs he detected a network of sea mines around the vessel. Here, the team splits into two areas: ;Paleto Bay The Paleto Bay team heads to the beach in Paleto Bay, gets in the ocean with their Strombergs and destroy ten mines with the torpedoes. Once all mines are destroyed, the team are then instructed by Avon to scan the wreckage of a spy plane they lost the other day, so they can determine which weapon they used. A red scanning projection comes from the front end of the Strombergs to indicate it is scanning. The team scans three different points of the wreckage. ;Paleto Cove The Paleto Bay team heads to the beach in Paleto Cove, gets in the ocean with their Strombergs and destroy ten mines with the torpedoes. Lester informs that he sent an acoustic signal to the submarine so they should not be detected on their screens. Once all mines are destroyed, the team are then instructed by Lester to scan the submarine. Again, a red scanning projection comes from the front end of the Strombergs to indicate it is scanning. The team scans three different points of the submarine. Once the scanning is done, Lester warns that the submarine is producing a counter signal, so the team have to leave the submarine as quick as possible. ;All Once both teams gathered the necessary data, the crew gets on land and deliver the Strombergs to a drop-off point on Paleto Bay, on the parking lot of the Ammu-Nation store to complete the mission. Video Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online